1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating a graphical questionnaire, and a method for filling in the graphical questionnaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A questionnaire is a common method for gathering information from subjects. Conventionally, a questionnaire is constructed by listing a series of designed questions on sheets and handed out to subjects. Alternatively, the questionnaire may be distributed electronically in a form of spreadsheet. After the desired information is gathered, the information may be further analyzed and presented using a graph and/or chart.
However, it is noted that the questionnaire may be related to some specific parts of an object of interest such as human body, product, geographic location, etc. It would be beneficial to construct a questionnaire that can be presented in a form of a schematic diagram, so as to provide a visual correspondence between the questionnaire and the object of interest.